Why does life have to be like this?
by yamyam-chan
Summary: Mikan was a normal girl, she was in high school when she met this guy. She head over heels fell for him and he learned to love her too but people start talking about Natsume's past and his old girlfriend who died, will she accept this or not?


Typical 1st year Mikan Sakura was going to her classroom for it was the 2nd day of classes

Typical 1st year Mikan Sakura was going to her classroom for it was the 2nd day of classes. She was seated beside a girl she didn't know. She wanted to make new friends in her new school so she talked to the girl

"Ohayo, my name is Mikan Sakura, can we be friends??" Mikan greeted with a smile

"Maya Yamada, nice to meet you" she said coldly

"What's your alice??"

"I have the alice of wind and water"

"Sugio!! I have Nullification" Mikan didn't tell her about her other alices

"….." was her reply

"Wanna have lunch together??" she asked

She didn't reply she just continued reading her book

"Alright then" she forced a smile and left the room she saw two girls outside and talked to them

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura, nullification alice, wanna have lunch together??"

"Yeah sure, my name is Hotaru Imai, I have the invention alice" one raven haired girl said

"Anna Umenomiya, cooking alice" she said and she continued "Don't you think that Natsume-kun is handsome and his smile, it's so cute"

"Yeah I know right? And this girl Maya Yamada was his classmate when they were in grade school at the Tokyo grade school, she's so lucky and they say that everyone in their school liked Natsume-kun, even the boys!" Hotaru said

"You mean Maya-chan; she was at the same school as Natsume?"

"You know her?? She is so cold to people" Anna raised a brow

"Uhuh, she sits beside me in class, I talked to her earlier but she doesn't really talk much" Mikan said with nervous laughter

"Come on, let's have lunch, I wanna eat some crabs" Hotaru craved

.

Mikan was sitting in class she nudged Maya

"Were you and Natsume classmates in grade school??"

"Uhm…. Yes" was her plain answer

"Is it true that everyone in the school even the guys liked Natsume??"

"Yeah" she was disturbed

"So, you like Natsume??"

"I hate him!!" she exclaimed

"Oh… alright" Mikan sat straight on her chair waiting for class to finish.

"_I can't believe that someone would hate Natsume" she thought_

9th period already and she decided to go to her locker and put back some of her books. Mikan went out the classroom and walked towards her locker and she was surprised by Hotaru

"Mikan-chan, please nominate me in the class representatives, I know that they will nominate Natsume-kun for president so at least I can stay close to him"

"Yeah, sure I'll vote for you" Mikan gave a keen smile

"Thanks Mikan-chan" Hotaru walked away

"_What was her name again??"_ Mikan wondered

"What was her name??" Mikan saw a guy by his locker "Uhm… Excuse me but what was her name again??"

The boy turned around and to her surprise it was Natsume Hyuuga, he smiled "Her name is Hinaru" Mikan was dumbfounded to see Natsume in front of her

'Tha….Thank you, so her name is Hinaru" Natsume smirked at her

She went back to class and she saw the teacher entering the room

"Class before you go, we will have our class election" The teacher said but no one spoke a word "Would anyone want to nominate someone?? Anyone??"

Still no one answered then the teacher sighed "fine, Natsume, you be the class president"

"Nurimi-sensei, you can't do that…. I don't wanna be class president" Natsume protested as fire started to light on Narumi's blond hair

"No one nominated anyone so I'll just choose you" Narumi said

Natsume raised his hand "I'll nominate someone, I'm nominating myself as vice president" Everyone sweat dropped

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I have to nominate her, she might get mad at me if I don't_

"Narumi-sensei, I nominate Hinaru as secretary"

_Everyone in the class stared at me with confused looks...Did I say something wrong??_

"Don't you mean Hotaru not Hinaru" a girl said

_Shit! I said her name wrong…. She's gonna kill me… He lied to me, that idiot…. Oh well in the end I was nominated a s class president…. Lucky me!! sigh_

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan went to Natsume and hit him in the head with a book

"You lied, you said her name was Hoteri, stupid" Mikan said angrily at Natsume

"Who's stupid me or you?? Cause I think you were the one who forgot the name" Natsume smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue and then they smiled at each other

.

"Bye then, we'll see you at the hike tomorrow morning" Hotaru and Anna said

"Yeah, Ja! See you guys tomorrow!" Mikan waved good bye at them

Mikan went by the window of her classroom and then she found herself looking at the handsome Natsume Hyuuga, he was staring into space by the window and then he saw her…

"Hey, polka dots!" he greeted

"Shut up, lying pervert!" Mikan replied

He smirked and then he said goodbye "Ja Ne!"

"Wait!" she said but she looked inside the room he wasn't there, she sighed of depression

"Ja Ne" a voice said

Mikan looked towards the window where the voice came from and saw Natsume smiling at her

"Ja Ne! See you tomorrow and be prepared!" Mikan smiled her sweetest smile and then left him in by the window smiling at her

.

"No cell phones allowed while we walk" Mikan read from a piece of paper

She looked to her right and she saw Natsume talking to his friends and she called him, he immediately ran towards her and smiled at her

"What do you need polka??"

"Pervert! I need you to tell this to the people around you and I'm sure they'll listen to you"

Natsume looked around and called someone "Hey, Ruka, no phone allowed!"

"Are you satisfied now that I told someone?" he smiled and walked away

"Stupid, idiot" Mikan murmured

"Mikan-chan, let's go or we'll be late" Anna shouted

"Yeha, I'm coming!" she replied to her

During the walk Mikan was with Anna and Hotaru and they were behind Natsume, Ruka and Koko. They were talking about Natsume again but someone caught Mikan's eyes

"Guys, who is the guy walking beside Natsume??" Mikan asked

"His name is Ruka Nogi, he is Natsume's best friend since they were in primary school, he's cute but Natsume looks better" Hotaru explained

"_So he's Ruka Nogi, his best friend"_ Mikan thought

"Come one Mikan-chan, we're going to be left behind" Anna shouted

Mikan ran towards them and continued their hike. After a few minutes they reached the 10km stop and the teachers were just watching as they stopped and rested for a while and continued after. Mikan and her friends on the other hand were still at the back of the three boys talking.

"Mikan-chan, that's it…. You have to ask him to eat lunch with us, please!" Hotaru begged

"Yeah, Mikan-chan… since you two are close, you can do it" Anna supported

"Ah, alright... I'll ask him" Mikan said with a nervous smile

_**Mikan's POV**_

_That's it I'm about to ask the most popular guy in school to have lunch with us, but what if he rejects my offer?? I'm gonna punch him, No! I can't do that; his handsome face will get red. Oh alright, I'll just do it! You can do this Mikan, you can do this!_

_I was about to go near him. When I opened my mouth but before I could utter a word Koko called him out of the blue, shit! Stupid Koko, so I ended up asking Maya to eat lunch with us.._

"Mikan-chan, why did you invite Maya?? She doesn't even talk to us" Hotaru protested as she took a look at Maya which gave me the creeps

"Yeah, and you still haven't asked Natsume yet!!" Anna complained at me

"Maya-chan isn't that bad of a person, please try and be friends with her" I pouted

"Okay, but at least ask Natsume to eat with us too" Hotaru begged

_I just smiled, I didn't know what to do…. I know that Maya hated Natsume and it would be embarrassing for me if she knew I invited her first because I know that she hates him, she'll get mad at me…. I don't want her to get mad at me but if I don't do it my friends might get mad at me too, this is such a hard decision…._

"Natsume!" I got the guts to ask him and then he looked at me and smiled as if I was already in heaven when I saw it

"Wanna have lunch together?" I sighed

"Sure, that's if you can catch up with us" He smirked at me, I hate it when he smirks… then he looked back at me and went walking on

_We were walking in a slow pace and I think that at this rate I can't have my lunch with Natsume, I hate myself for that!! I soooo tired!! AAHHHH!!_

"Mikan-chan, look it's Maya-chan, she looks sick" Anna poked me hard

_I looked at my back and I saw her, she looked like she was gonna faint, I let her sit on the grass at the sidewalk, then we saw Ruka, Natsume's best friend… He went near us and asked about it_

"What's the problem here??" he asked

"Ah, Ruka-kun, we think that Maya is sick, do you have a cell phone so we can contact the teachers to pick her up??" I asked panicky

"I didn't bring mine, I'll get someone for you, wait" he said and then he walked away

_After a few minutes we offered Maya anything we can but she didn't want it, soon Natsume arrived, he immediately went to Maya and touched her forehead but she shrugged him, he touched it again and then she gave up and let him do what he wants_

"She has a fever, we need to take her home…" Natsume said worriedly

_Natsume got his phone, which wasn't allowed on this trip!! For a student council, he's really a messy guy… he called someone and asked about the teachers who drive the cars to pick up those who can't take it anymore but then they said that the teachers were still eating in the check point. I really hate this, he really cares for the girl, Matte, am I jealous?? It can't be… sigh I don't even like him that much and I get jealous easily_

"I'm gonna go back to the check point and call a teacher to come and fetch you. Let's keep in touch, did any of you bring your phones??" Natsume asked but the three of us just smiled nervously

Then suddenly Maya shouted "I have my phone with me, it's in my bag"

"Great, I'll call you later, do you still have the same number??" He asked and I shook my head as Maya nodded

"I'll come with you" was the only word that escaped my mouth at the time

"No need, just stay here" he offered but I demanded and he nodded

"But if you ever be slow, I'll swear that I'll leave you behind" he warned me and I got tingles in my spine

_If Maya hates Natsume then why did he ask if her number was still the same, oh wait, silly me they were classmates in grade school, of course… that's it_

"You're slowing me down baka, I told you I'll leave you if you don't get faster, now come on" He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes…. So kawaii!!

"Ha, gomen… Natsume, is Maya only a single child?? She seems to be alone all the time" I asked out of the blue and he slowed his steps

"No, she had a sister…" he murmured but I understood it perfectly

"What do you mean by 'had a sister'??"

"Her sister died last summer of a car accident" I was taken aback

"Did you go to her funeral?"

"No, I didn't" was his plain answer

"Why, aren't you close friends with her or her sister??"

"No, I don't have any relations with them"

_**Normal POV**_

Mikan and Natsume arrived at the check point and told the teachers about what happened and the car immediately went off to get her and bring her home and the two just sat inside the canteen and ordered some food.

It was almost sun set when they went to the end of the hike. Mikan was looking for Hotaru and Anna and Natsume was no where to be found. She finally found Hotaru after a long search.

"Come on Mikan-chan, the bus is gonna leave soon" Hotaru shouted

"Hai!! I'll be there in a minute" Mikan shouted back

.

Mikan rode the bus and coincidently she rode the bus with Ruka Nogia and they started talking to each other.

"So, you and Nat close now??" Mikan smiled at this

"Iie, we're just friends I guess" Ruka grinned

"Do you know about Maya Yamada?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, I do, she's a classmate of mine in grade school and she's in Alice Academy now."

"You know a lot about her… what happened to her sister anyway??"

"She died in a car accident last summer"

"Oh, Natsume didn't really tell me about it and he said he wasn't related to them in anything"

"Didn't he tell you about her sister?? Not anything at all??"

"No, not really…. He just told me that she died and he didn't go to her funeral"

"Oh, here, I'll tell you…. Her name is Nana Yamada, she had a boyfriend and she died in a car accident with this guy named '"

Mikan was shocked to hell; she didn't think that Natsume didn't even go to her funeral or even tell her the truth. She just kept the pain inside and put on a straight face.

.

-The next day-

"Polka, can you show me your answers to the assignment yesterday, I forgot to answer the math home and I'm too tired to do math equations" Natsume acted like a child

Mikan sighed "Alright, here you go…. Make it fast"

"Yeah, I know polka!" he shouted

"And stop being such a pervert!!" Mikan screamed as she hit Natsume on the head with a folded newspaper in her hand

"Itai!! Don't do that to me polka!" She hit him even harder

While doing this, Mikan was thinking really hard "You are a lier, you lied to me…. But even thought you lie to me all the time, I guess what I feeling now is great and I know it will never change, I learned that I don't only like him but I love him, no matter what his past is, I'll forgive him… I LOVE HIM!!"


End file.
